


"I'm coming back."

by royalsunshinehotel



Category: Skins (UK)
Genre: F/M, god bless dev patel, it all turns out okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunshinehotel/pseuds/royalsunshinehotel
Summary: YN has a big day, but she still acts up.
Relationships: Anwar/Reader, Anwar/You





	"I'm coming back."

The hour before had seemed so normal, you’d been out with your friends at the local club, it was supposed to be a mellow night.

You’d picked him up at 1:00 am, but it must be after 3:00 now.

And now you were currently flat on your back in your crappy LA apartment, having just having various kinds of sex with a handsome stranger. 

You’d really, truly lost count of how many times you’d gotten off that night, and he showed no signs of slowing down.

“Come on,” you whined, his hands tight on your thighs. You hear him puff into your legs, making you jerk further onto him. Your legs are stretched as far as possible, and you might have to tap out soon. 

The man shifts slightly, moving to catch your wrist and hold it to your stomach while he continued to eat. You move your free hand to take a grip on his thick, curly hair as he proceeded to slide his tongue inside you, sucking however he wanted.

““Fuck!” You cry, body jumping as he starts to toy with your sensitive clit. You vaguely hear him laugh into your legs, he hooks long, warm fingers inside of you, and it’s almost too much

Your eyes screw shut while you gasp for air. You grip his hair tighter, but he doesn’t seem to mind. 

Between his tongue, his hands, and the sounds he was making while he lapped you up, you shook underneath him. You’d barely come down after the last time, and here you were again.

You unravel into his mouth quickly after, and he comes up grinning, breathing steadily. 

“Fucking wet,” he rasped, “good god.” He rests his face against the inside of your thigh, eyes closed. 

There’s a moment of silence, and it’s clear he’s somewhere else. 

“Are you doing alright?” The man hummed into your skin, soft beard tickling. His hands on your ass, keeping you on him. “I tend to overdo it sometimes.” 

“Y-Yeah.” You shiver as you feel him start to leave small bites in between your legs. 

You’re just trying to get your vision to focus. 

“You know if you paid my tuition, you’d be the perfect guy.” You look down at him, seeing a glint in his face that he could start all over again. 

But he halts at your words. 

“I can arrange that.” He says in a cool voice. 

“I’m Anwar. Kharral. By the way.” You felt your blood rush to your face as you sat up. 

“Oh shit.” You tense in his grip as he looks at you quizzically. 

“What?” 

“I’ve got an audition with you tomorrow.” And expression flashes across his face, and you feel a pang in your chest. 

“Huh.” 

You feel him pull back, sensing your apprehension. He doesn’t release his grip. 

You both stared at each other, as if it was some kind of standoff. He broke it in a moment, planting a kiss on your ankle, before moving away.

“Can I use your laptop?” He asks rather abruptly, but not harshly. You lean off your bed and grab it for him.

“Wait, really.” He huffs and gives you the side eye. It was a windows laptop from about five years back, it had been through hell, duct tape on and the screen was severely cracked on the left side.

“Yeah? What about it mister moneybags.” You jut out your chin, he gives you a lopsided grin. Giving him attitude is what got you both there in the first place.

You unlock it for him, sitting up. Goosebumps emerging on your arm as you watched how focused he was, clicking around. You lean over his shoulder and see him browsing the apple store, looking at laptops that cost more than two months of your rent.

His dark eyes dart to you, feeling your hair brush his shoulder.

“Oh fuck, is it 4am?” He rolls off your bed, voice getting frantic.” 

“Yeah, what’s happened?” 

“I’ve got a meeting across town in a half hour!” He threw his arms up in the air as you tossed him a shoe.” You watched him scramble, tracking various pieces of clothing, haphazardly thrown around your apartment. 

You’re deflated. 

Your career as an actress is important, but you like him. Not just because he’s stupidly good at giving head. 

He glances back over to you, seeing how deflated you looked, leaning down. His voice is low against your ear, “consider this collateral,” pressing a gold card into your hand.

“You should pay your tuition while I’m gone. Maybe buy a lamp or two. No judgement of course.” You want to snipe back, but you’ve got nothing. 

Your speechless, only for a moment. 

“I swear I didn’t know who you were.” Your eyes round, you’re careful with your words, but that sentence might have cost you the role. 

“I know, that’s why I’m coming back.” He shoots you a snaggle-toothed grin while messily trying to tie his tie. 

“I’ll have the audition switched to eleven. Bring your A-Game.” He steps out of the door, shutting it tightly behind him. 

You’re alone again, sitting on your bed, card in your hand. You check your laptop, only to see that he’d placed the Apple order.

The logical part of your brain tells you to rest, but a warmth spread in your chest to overrule it. 

You had no business buying things on this man’s card. But you looked around your apartment to see he was right. You basically only had a bed frame and a mattress with one pillow.

You could sleep. Or you could shop.

Time to go fucking nuts.


End file.
